Remixed
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: Very AU. Shuichi is the uptight student with secret dreams of being a rock star. Eiri his naive, budding novelist classmate. Their worlds cross, and Eiri realises it is his job to show Shuichi just how important dreams really are. ES, HS. R&R!
1. Prologue: The one without a name

* * *

Everyone who are my _Dry shout_'s fans…I'm really sorry about this. I try not to give up on it, but I really do need something else into my life at the moment, or I'll be under eternal dry spell. So, let's call this my summer project or something, shall we?

This is sort of a new version of 'switching places'. All of the main cast are in High School together, ages and age differences are different and the characters are in a way opposite of their normal character, but there are some traces of it left there. You'll see what I mean when you read.

_Webster's Dictionary_ defines 'Remix' as: "an alternative mix of a song, often radically different from the original, and usually incorporating elements of dance music." And this is pretty much what I meant to do with the characters for this one as well.

All the names for the chapters will be taken from songs I know and like that seem to speak about that chapter. This chapter's is **Nemo **by **Nightwish**, because the whole song seems to be like a theme for Shuichi in this ^^.

* * *

Summary: Very AU. Shuichi is the uptight student with secret dreams of being a rock star. Eiri is the naive, budding novelist of school. Their worlds cross, and Eiri realises it is his job to show Shuichi just how important dreams are. YS, HS

Dedication: My dear best friend kylkiluu, who leaves for an exchange year to China in late August. I'm going to miss you so much, girl! Take care, and let's keep in contact!

* * *

_Prologue: The one without a name_

* * *

_**This is me for forever****  
One of the lost ones****  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass**_

**-Nemo by ****Nightwish**

**

* * *

  
**

For as long as he could remember, Shuichi had had the dream of being a rock star. He had known it ever since he had first sang, back in the kindergarten, where they had been practising nursery rhymes. Singing gave him fulfilment inside he had never experienced before, and it was only then that he realised something had been missing there. It was as if there had been some kind of hole deep in his heart that singing filled with its essence, and made him complete. That moment, Shuichi knew he had been _meant _to sing.

From then on, Shuichi was always singing, using hairbrushes and his sister's Barbie dolls as fake microphones. Of course Maiko always got mad at him for taking her dolls without asking, so eventually Shuichi changed the dolls into toothbrushes.

Every morning and evening he sang into them, looking at himself in the mirror while doing so, perfecting his pose, technique and flirty wink he had seen a rocker give his fans on TV. He almost always made everyone late from their work and schedule with his morning practises.

The summer after which Shuichi would enter elementary school, a new family moved across the street. The old woman Maeda, who had previously lived there had "moved away", as his mother had told him. She had also told him that the new family was from Hokkaido(1), and that they had two sons, one of which was about two years older than Shuichi himself.

The next day, Shuichi went with his family to greet the new family on the street, a home-made lasagne prepared by Shuichi's mother with them as a housewarming gift. After the brief introductions, Mrs. Nakano (as that was the new family's name) encouraged Shuichi to go upstairs to the first room on the right, where her younger son Hiroshi was, asking him to try and be friends with him. Shuichi, the nice and naive boy he was back then, nodded and went.

When he reached upstairs, he could clearly hear music coming from there. He recognised the song, it was by one of his favourite bands and he loved singing along with it. After a while, he realised it was coming from behind the closed door that was first on the right. He slowly opened the door just a little bit, and saw a boy looking a few years older than himself, with dark red and slightly wild shoulder-length hair, playing a toy guitar in his hands as passionately and harshly as he could, with his eyes closed. Unable to help himself after seeing the other boy's passion and dedication, Shuichi opened his mouth and began singing along with the beat. The red-head opened his dark blue eyes in wonderment at the sound of his voice, but made no move to stop playing. He just kept doing it, now just with his eyes open, as he observed Shuichi sing and walk closer.

After the song finished, the two boys stared at each other for a while. Then the red-head held out his hand.

"I'm Hiroshi. You can call me Hiro."

Shuichi smiled and took his hand. "Shuichi."

Ever since that day, the two boys were inseparable. Shuichi learnt that Hiro was two years older than him, and would be going to the same school where Shuichi would start next fall. Hiro told him of his dream of being a star guitarist someday, and Shuichi told of his singing dreams. In that fleeting moment, they both knew what Hiro was about to say next. They would make it to the top of the music world together, and as a partnership they would form a band.

From then on the two always practised music or wrote lyrics together as a team. They played often feeling on top of the world, and performed with their families as an audience, who laughed, smiled and clapped happily for them. Hiro and Shuichi spent hours talking about the future, their dreams and hopes. Their grades at school were rather poor, but they were still in elementary school, so who cared?

Three years passed almost too quickly, and the two friends felt like they were in a dream. They certainly spent a lot of their time dreaming. And now too, as they looked back, those times seemed so far away to them that they really did seem like a dream.

The dream was about to come to end.

The year Shuichi turned ten, his parents sent his little sister Maiko to a friend's house for the night one day, and told Shuichi they had something very important to talk to him about. They were all sitting in the living room, and Shuichi was just about to get worried over the serious looks on his parents' faces, when his father said the words that would change his life forever:

"Shuichi, your mother and I have been thinking about this, and we think you're old enough now, and deserve to know the truth. Shuichi…you're not actually our son. We adopted you right after you were born."

That was where the dream ended.

* * *

(1)According to Wikipedia, Hiro's birthplace is Hokkaido, so…

* * *


	2. Chapter one: Heaven don’t hear me

* * *

_Chapter one: Heaven don't hear me_

_

* * *

  
_

_**I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me**_

**-Hero, by ****Nickelback**

**

* * *

  
**

Shuichi didn't really understand why it had been such a shock to him. If he really thought about it, he figured he might've always known about it on some level. He had always felt this empty place in his heart, the one that singing had already filled. But there was also the fact he looked almost nothing like anyone else in his family, except maybe for the short stature.

Shuichi had a naturally pink hair and dark violet, wide and sparkling eyes. His mother had short brown hair and grey eyes. His father had black hair and light blue eyes. Maiko was like a mix of both her parents – brown hair that she had grown out, and light blue eyes.

In a way Shuichi was also grateful. It was better to know the truth now than years later, and feel betrayed because he had been lied to for so long. So why did it hurt so much? For three days straight, Shuichi didn't come out of his room, where he just kept lying on his bed and crying. His parents luckily didn't even try and pressure him to come out, just delivered his meals outside his door.

The third day's afternoon, Hiro came over to see what was wrong. Shuichi told his mother he would see him when she asked him. He honestly needed to talk about this to someone who wasn't his parents or sister. He didn't want his parents to think he was blaming them. He knew adoption was a sign of immense and unselfish love, and that deep down he was actually very lucky. At least he hadn't been sent to an orphanage. And Maiko was still too young to understand these kinds of things in his option. He didn't want to burden her with it. Besides, he sort of feared that if she had known, she might not think of him as her brother anymore. Although the two of them were constantly at each other's throats, Shuichi really did love his sister, and often defended Maiko from the bullies who had been harassing her with Hiro.

When Hiro came, Shuichi ended up telling him everything. He knew he could trust Hiro to keep a secret. And Hiro was two years older than him so Shuichi was sure he would understand.

And he did. Hiro didn't judge him at all, merely held him as he cried. Feeling much better afterwards, Shuichi went back to school the next day.

After Shuichi returned to school, some time passed quite normally. Shuichi held on by not thinking about his father's words. He supposed he had been in a bit of denial. But it was only because of that that he had survived those months.

But after those months passed, all the classes had exams at school. Shuichi had got a rather bad grade again, and his teacher had talked to him about it.

_"__You're ten now, Shindou-kun. You need to start thinking about life more seriously, and respect it. And do you want everyone to see you as stupid? Do you want them to stop respecting you, loving you? Because that's what is going to happen unless you start respecting life."_

Shuichi had dismissed the teacher's words in his mind, letting them drift in from one ear and out from the other, just as he always did. He told himself that he was going to be a big star someday, and being a star didn't require good marks.

It was only when he got home that the teacher's words hit him harder. When he stepped inside his house from the front door, he saw Maiko being complimented by their mother for her good grade. And suddenly he felt a stab of guilt for getting such a bad grade. His parents had adopted him and this was how he repaid them? By being disrespecting and bringing a bad mark home? By bringing shame upon his family's name?

Then, his mother had noticed him, and smiled at him. "Hi honey. How was your test?"

And as his knees gave out on his guilt and he wept, Shuichi promised himself that he would never again bring shame to his parents by bringing bad grades home, nor by any other way either.

-

"Morning, Shu!" now 17-year-old Hiroshi Nakano greeted his friend as he stepped out of his house with a friendly slap on the back. Over the years, Hiro had grown into a very tall and handsome young man indeed. His once shoulder-length dark red hair was now much longer, down to his shoulder blades, and his dark eyes were wiser.

Not book-wise maybe, as Shuichi himself very well knew, but streetwise. And because Hiro wasn't planning on going to college or anything of the sort after High School, that was perfectly alright. It was the street smarts you would really need in the dirty world of professional music. Hiro was already dressed in his dark blue boy's High School uniform, which hung rather loosely on him because Hiro was so slim.

"Good morning, Hiro." Shuichi greeted slightly more quietly and formally, but still using the old nickname for his friend and wearing a warm smile on his lips.

Shuichi's pink hair was still short, and his dark violet eyes wide, but they had lost some of their innocent sparkle that had been there when the two of them had been young. For a 15-year-old, he was rather scrawny, and even slimmer than Hiro. But unlike Hiro's uniform, his didn't hang loosely and messily all over the place. When he had entered High School last year, the school had ordered him a uniform of his own size, just for him, because he was such a special student.

Yes, last year. After that day when he had come home with a bad grade, Shuichi had really taken it to his heart to be a better son. But at least in Hiro's option, he had taken it all a little too far. Shuichi had started to study like crazy, and had begun to always be on top of his classes. He got better grades than Hiro would even dare to dream about. To Hiro, marks weren't important. All that mattered was just that he passed somehow. But anyway, Shuichi's mad studying had eventually somewhat paid off, and he had been allowed to skip a few grades. He had managed to get to the same year in High School as Hiro when in truth he was actually two years younger.

"Can we get going, please? I'd like to be on time for the first day of school for once." Shuichi spoke up, shaking Hiro from his thoughts, and beginning to walk.

Hiro grinned slyly, starting to follow his friend. "Looking forward to seeing a certain someone after a long summer without him?"

Shuichi's cheeks got a little redder. "I don't know what you're talking about. I merely want to be on time, because I'm going to hold the speech for the new first years. And I really don't want Sakano-Sensei to yell at us for being late again."

"At least it would make the math period pass faster." Hiro replied, still grinning. No matter how much Shuichi may try and deny his crush, Hiro knew him too well. That blush told more than a thousand words to him.

"I don't believe you sometimes." Shuichi huffed. But then he grinned as well. "Either way, I think you'd be the one more excited of the two of us. Suguru is in the same school as us now too. You must be happy."

Now it was Hiro's turn to blush. He began staring up to the sky, trying to fake that he didn't care. "Well, it'll be much more convenient for us, you know? We'll be able to rehearse during recesses and stuff…"

Suguru Fujisaki, who was a young prodigy like Shuichi, was the third member of their small band group, Bad Luck. Even though Shuichi had already declared that he wasn't going continue with music after school after all, he hadn't been able to bring himself to quit singing altogether, especially since Hiro had begged him to continue at least until the end of High School.

In Junior High he and Hiro had started their band, Shuichi on vocals, Hiro on guitar. But the two of them had always felt like there was something missing in their duo. Their music sounded slightly…empty.

Then Shuichi had met Suguru through the evening classes they both attended in. As much as Shuichi loved Hiro, and was grateful for a friend like him, there were a lot of things he couldn't talk about with him, because the red-head wouldn't be able to understand a word of what he was saying. But when he had been paired up with Suguru in the evening classes, it had been like meeting your kindred spirit, because Suguru was so smart. He was a year younger than Shuichi, but the moment they began talking, they were connected. Suguru was just as smart as Shuichi, but unlike him, who had had to work hard to get where he was now, Suguru was naturally talented. He was however very modest about his talents, and kind of timid, so he had never had many friends. Shuichi took a pity on him, and offered to be his friend. He also introduced Suguru to Hiro, and they were all friends together.

Then one day, when Shuichi and Hiro had gone over to visit Suguru over his house, and his mother had opened the door for them, they found out he was quite talented with the piano and the keyboard. But when Suguru noticed they had been listening to him, he had been rather startled and embarrassed, and had hastily explained that because of his lack of friends, in his loneliness he had turned to the piano. It was then that they knew what had been missing in their band, and asked him to be the keyboardist for their band. And Suguru had agreed.

Now, like Shuichi, Suguru had been able to skip some grades. He would begin his first year of High School today, even though he was only 14. Shuichi knew very well Hiro had a crush on their younger friend, and that the said friend was completely in love with Hiro as well. But Shuichi had long time ago decided that they should work that out for themselves and that it was none of his business. But he had to admit, Hiro did have a point in that they would now be able to practise during the recesses, too. At least there would be more time left for homework.

The two friends chatted a bit more about music and school and nothing and everything, and it didn't take long for them to reach Tohoku High School. Right when Shuichi and Hiro stepped inside the gates of the schoolyard, Shuichi could feel the stares and points on them and hear the whispers, and he knew Hiro could too.

"Looks like we haven't lost our charm and popularity over the summer." Hiro grinned jokingly, waving to one group of girls staring, making them blush, squeal and giggle. "Think we're a challenge for Sakuma-Senpai in popularity yet?"

"Like I care." Shuichi huffed. He would much rather have them just leave him alone.

-

A while later, the two friends were putting their new books and old shoes into their lockers. The whispers and stares still continued.

"Hiro-san! Shuichi-san!" They then heard a boy's voice. Turning to the direction of where the voice had come from, they saw a boy even scrawnier than Shuichi hurrying towards and waving with a smile on his face. He had short and ruffled up dark green hair and chocolate brown wide eyes.

"Hi there, Sugary(1)." Hiro greeted with a grin and a small wave as the boy stopped in front of them, and blushed brightly at the nickname.

"Good morning Suguru. How was your summer?" Shuichi greeted his younger friend with a smile, his math book in his arms.

"Alright I guess. I missed our band rehearsals, though." Suguru's family took off every summer and spent the time either abroad or on their private beach house at Okinawa.

Shuichi was about to reply, but hearing the whispers get louder, he stopped.

_"__Isn't that the school band, Bad Luck?"_

_"__Hey, you're right!"_

_"__Nakano-Senpai is looking so good today."_

_"__When isn't he? And just look at Fujisaki and Shindou! Too bad they are so __**young**__…"_

_"__Who cares about a small age difference? They're hot and smart and play in a band! What more could you ask for?"_

Shuichi slammed his locker door shut with such a bang that everyone nearby jumped and shut up.

-

"I am sure many of you have already forgotten many of the things we studied last year, so for a quick recap, we're going to hold a pop quiz. Isn't that great?" Sakano-Sensei, the hated and strict math teacher of Tohoku High, spoke with a sinister smile on his face when he heard the groans, sighs and panicked voices of his students, and began passing the papers to them.

Shuichi didn't really care. He studied even in summer, so he knew he would do well. Hiro next to him was looking rather carefree as well, but that was just because he didn't really care if he failed. He was just grinning at his friend, who was even after all the denying of his crush, staring at the boy sitting across the room and next to a window.

Eiri Uesugi, the assistant printer of the school paper. He was a genius in languages and literature, not so smart in maths, but he had dreams of becoming a novelist. Their sweet and attractive classmate with natural blonde hair and light amber, almost golden eyes with long eyelashes planted on his long and slim face. He was tall and lean, and Shuichi's crush since seventh grade.

But as much as Hiro tried convincing his friend that it didn't matter who you fell in love with, Shuichi denied his crush because homosexuality was 'immoral'. Yet he never judged Hiro for his interest in Suguru. But there was also that, quoting Shuichi, even if he _was_ interested in Uesugi, it seemed like the blonde already had a girlfriend.

Many times last year he had been picked up at the school gates by a beauty with silky and long brown hair, and clear dark blue eyes. As far as Hiro knew, she was called Ayaka Usami, and had gone to the same Junior High as them. She was a year younger than Hiro, so she was here now too. Shuichi actually recalled seeing her among the new first years when he had kept the welcoming speech to them earlier.

"You want to go jam to the music room after this? I think I'll need to blow some steam after the summer." Hiro whispered over to the pinkette.

"Sure." Shuichi whispered back, already beginning to look forward to it. Only when he was singing did he feel completely free, and all of his pretences dropped. When he sang, he was suddenly nine again, with the naive dreams and hopes of being a rock star.

Just then, they got their test papers, and began looking through the questions.

-

Shuichi and Hiro found Suguru rather easily, since he had told them he would be having biology first, and the three of them headed for the music room together. It was always open for their use, as their music teacher just adored their music.

Hiro and Suguru quickly arranged their instruments as Shuichi quietly practised his voice just a bit.

"We're ready here." Hiro announced.

"I'm ready too." Shuichi replied, taking the mic in his hand. "Let's start with _Glaring Dream_, okay?"

"Sure." Hiro replied, and Suguru nodded as they began playing the intro to their first song ever.

After the intro was over, Shuichi began singing the words he knew by the heart already:

"_The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd  
makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together  
The blazing of the street where I walk about lost __**(glaring one way)  
**illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes_…"

-

"You had a math test on the first day of school?! That's immoral!"

Eiri was just about to nod to his childhood friend Ayaka, when something other than her angry butchering for his sake reached his ears. Was that…music?

"So, how did you do-?" Ayaka was about to ask when she noticed her friend had bolted off. "Hey, where are you going, Eiri?" She yelled as she rushed after him.

"I think I'm hearing something! A song!" Eiri yelled back at her over his shoulder.

"What?"

And then, Ayaka heard it too. It was coming from the music room. And she noticed actually quite many people had gathered over around its door. Most of them were girls, who wore dreamy expressions on their faces, but there were some guys there too.

She could now hear the lyrics of the song:

"_The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands  
When I woke up from the countless wishes,  
you are reflected in a shimmering illusion –  
The silhouette whose faint smile leads me along_."

The lyrics were a little rough around the edges, as Eiri would probably say, but this voice…it was amazing. It was as if it didn't sing into her ears, but straight into her heart. It wasn't even a voice that was singing, it was just a sound.

Ayaka could see Eiri was absolutely enchanted as well. His eyes were wide and surprised as he stared at the music room's door.

"Excuse me." She heard her friend ask from one of the girls there. "Who is this who is singing?"

The girl looked at him in disbelief. "Have you been hiding under a rock, Uesugi? It's Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck, of course. The honour student of this school who goes to the 2-B class at the age of only 15!"

2-B…wasn't that Eiri's own class? Ayaka suddenly remembered hearing back in Junior High that there had been a very major student who had been able to skip a few grades and had entered High School at the age of only 14. No wonder the honour student who had kept the welcoming speech had been so small! She was older than him by a year!

The song ended just then, and Eiri took the opportunity to his advance and pulled the door of the music room open with a rush, despite the loud protests of girls that if Bad Luck found out they would never again get to listen to them in secret.

Ayaka saw the honour student from earlier, as well as one of the boys who she had seen among the new first years like herself with green hair, and a tall red-head who she didn't recognise. They looked just like they had been caught, like they had been. Shindou still had a microphone in his hand and his mouth was open, the red-head's fingers were still on his guitar, and the green-haired boy's on his keyboard. They all looked shocked and frozen into place.

Eiri and Shuichi stared at each other in silence, and Ayaka saw that a blush was slowly starting to reach Shindou's face.

Eiri broke the ice. "That was great, Shindou-san! You've got a really good voice! The lyrics might need a little bit of work, though…" Shindou wasn't saying anything.

"Shindou-san?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL EAVESDROPPING ON US PLAYING!" Shindou screamed on top of his lungs into his microphone.

Ayaka was sure her ears would be ringing for days afterwards.

* * *

(1)This was one of the words LiveJournal offered in the place of 'Suguru' since it doesn't recognise the name, and I thought it was cute. Hiro calls Suguru this when he wants to tease or be affectionate.

The idea of a strict-math-teacher-Sakano makes me smile :D.

I wonder what I should do with Taki…I am somehow kind of uncomfortable making him a good guy. He's just the kind of character I love to hate, I guess. And I love his obsession with Shuichi and defeating him, it's candy for my dirty mind XD. If I don't come up with anything, I guess I'll just leave him out.

Senpai: Upperclassman

By the way, ages in this story, in case someone got confused:

Shuichi: 15  
Eiri: 17  
Hiro: Also 17  
Suguru: 14  
Ayaka: 16

* * *


	3. Chapter two: It’s never too late

* * *

Thank you everyone, for the wonderful (although mostly short) reviews! And thanks to LeShea for beta-reading!

* * *

_Chapter two: It's never too late_

_

* * *

  
_

_**No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**_

**-Never too late, by ****Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

  
**

Eiri quickly covered his ears with his hands to save them from at least some damage. Man, Shindou had some really powerful lungs! And powered-up with the mic, the sound of his scream was absolutely shattering. But Eiri really couldn't understand what he was so mad about. I mean, had he honestly imagined no one would ever hear them play in the music room, especially when they did it so loudly? And if Shindou wanted to become a singer, he would have to get used to people listening to him.

With an angry huff, Shindou carefully and with love placed the microphone on a table in the music room. "Excuse me." Said he, and then with heavy steps rushed out of there and past his fellow students, before breaking to run.

Some tried to protest.

"Shindou!"

"Hey Shuichi, come back!"

"We're sorry!"

But everyone who had tried to follow Shindou to wherever he was going, including Eiri himself, were stopped by Shindou's red-haired band mate, who had managed to hop in front of them.

"Alright everyone, break it up. I'm sorry on my buddy's behalf, but he really needs some time alone now, alright? So I'm going to have to ask you to never mention this incident again if you ever want to listen to us, okay?" the red-head tried calming everyone down, grinning with embarrassment and holding up his both hands.

There were murmurs of agreement, most of them about having to get back to class anyway, as the people slowly started parting to their separate ways. Eiri stayed however. If he couldn't follow Shindou, he at least wanted to know why he had screamed like that. Shindou's singing voice was still ringing beautifully in his ears, and he felt like he just _had_ to know more about him.

After a moment, Shindou's red-haired guitarist noticed he had stayed. He blinked at him a few times, but then offered him a hand to shake with a friendly grin.

"Hi. I'm Hiroshi Nakano, but just call me Hiro. You're Eiri Uesugi, right?"

Eiri took the hand and shook it. "Yep, that's me. And that's Ayaka Usami." He explained, pointing at his childhood friend with his thumb.

Eiri saw the small green-haired keyboardist walk out of the music room and next to Hiro, and only now did he notice he actually recognised the little fellow.

"Suguru?"

The boy nodded. "Hello, Eiri-san."

Hiro looked down at his band mate. "You guys know each other?"

Suguru nodded softly. "Eiri-san's older sister is engaged to Tohma-san. We met at their engagement party."

Tohma Seguchi was the only son of a wealthy family that ran a big record company. His parents were close friends of Eiri's own parents, so Eiri had known Tohma all his life, and he was kind of an older brother Eiri never had to him. Two years ago, after three years of dating, Tohma had finally popped the question to Eiri's older sister Mika, who had immediately agreed to marry him. They were currently living together, but the marriage itself was going to take a while longer, at least until Tohma's band was in a bit securer ground.

At 21, Tohma was the keyboardist of one of Japan's most successful newer bands, Nittle Grasper, among with Noriko Ukai, a personal close friend of Eiri's sister. On Nittle Grasper's vocals was Ryuichi Sakuma, who just happened to go to this very same school in his final year. Eiri sometimes went and listened to Tohma's band jam, and he had to admit they all had talent. Eiri was sure they were going to make it big, if not now then at least when Sakuma-Senpai graduated and they could tour. Now that he thought about it, Shindou's voice and talent was actually rather similar to Sakuma's…

How did Suguru know Tohma, then? Well, they were cousins. And Tohma was actually the one who had taught him most of what he knew about the piano now.

"So, uh…is Shindou always like that?" Eiri heard Ayaka ask, interrupting his thoughts.

Hiro chuckled with embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. "Kind of. Shuichi can be a bit…"

"Temperamental?"

"Yes, temperamental." Hiro laughed shortly. "But he can be a really nice guy too, if you just manage to get through him. He just doesn't like people who eavesdrop I guess…"

Just then, the bell rang and the four students realised they all had to get back to class, and _fast_. Eiri said a brief goodbye to Ayaka and Suguru, and rushed towards his homeroom with Hiro in his heels.

-

While Eiri was getting acquainted with his friends, Shuichi was trying to calm himself down in the boy's bathroom. He was hovering over one of the sinks, and splashing cold water on his face, trying to make the hotness on his face disappear while willing his heart to slow down its beat.

He gripped the sink sides with his hands so hard it hurt. He couldn't believe Eiri Uesugi had heard him sing! And it had been just a jam session, too! How humiliating! If he had ever wanted Uesugi to hear him, it would've been when he was totally into it, meaning it and singing with all he had. During the jam sessions with Hiro and Suguru Shuichi always just…loosened up. He sang the way it felt good, releasing the tensions and dropping the pretences.

…Not that he cared Uesugi's personal option of him. It wasn't like he was interested in him either way. It wasn't like he spent about every recess just staring at him. It wasn't like he had felt incredibly happy to have been able to skip the two grades just when Uesugi would've left him alone in the Junior High. It wasn't like he read every article written or edited by Uesugi in the school newspaper. And it most certainly wasn't like he saw some very…embarrassing dreams about him that made him need to change the sheets when he woke up.

No, he didn't care. But Uesugi was the assistant printer of the school paper, and it might be that he would write an article about Shuichi, telling everyone what a crappy singer he was. Shuichi didn't really care what his peers thought about him, but the teachers read the paper as well, and amongst them Shuichi had an image to uphold. He knew the teachers could easily kick him right back into Junior High if they wanted, and Shuichi wasn't going to allow that to happen. There was no way in hell he was going back to that place. This was so not his day! But well, at least he was certain he had aced that math test earlier this morning.

Just then, he heard the bell ring, and realised he had to get back to class. He quickly dried his face to the paper towels in the bathroom, and rushed outside.

When he ran in the hallway to make it to the next class, he nearly ran into a flock of people coming from another corridor connecting with this one. He barely had the time to stop before he ran into one of them, but thankfully, that little time was just enough.

It was only after he recovered from the scare that he noticed he knew who these people were. I mean, who in the school didn't? This flock of girls from all grades and the single guy in the middle of them were such a common sight, especially with the said guy being famous.

Ryuichi Sakuma, with his brown roundly-cut shoulder-length hair that was, as usual, held back from his eyes by a bandanna around his forehead. Today it was just as blue as his stunning eyes that seemed to just pierce through you, and see straight into your soul. Ryuichi was so gorgeous-looking even in his school uniform that Shuichi really could understand why the girls followed him to just about everywhere he went. Sakuma-Senpai wore his dark blue uniform jacket open. Underneath he had a black leather shirt, among with a necklace that looked like a small red feather. Around his waist he also wore a black buckled belt, just for decoration. Even in school he managed to look like the rock star he was.

Ryuichi was the young lead singer of the band Nittle Grasper, and had been Shuichi's biggest inspiration in music since the first time he had heard the older boy sing two years ago. He had hardly been able to believe his ears when he had heard the High School he would be attending would be the same one Sakuma attended to.

There Shuichi just stood, waiting for the group to pass by. Silently he wondered how Ryuichi dealt with all this attention everyday. And it wasn't like it ended here, either. He also received dozens of love letters and presents in his locker everyday, from both genders. Shuichi disliked all kinds of attention from his peers, even if it was just asking what the homework for that day was. He knew they were all just a bunch of liars, wanting to get into his pants or get to cheat of off him in the next test. Even Hiro did that sometimes, but Shuichi forgave him for it, because Hiro also held up his end of the bargain in their friendship. He always listened, always advised and always kept secrets, but never judged.

Just then, Sakuma noticed Shuichi was staring. And as those piercing blue eyes turned to him, Shuichi felt his heart jump into his throat. Whenever Ryuichi looked at him so intensely, it always made him feel so nervous. Those moments he knew Sakuma knew everything he was thinking about. Every fear, every weakness and every sorrow, and it made him feel so vulnerable.

Sakuma whispered something, while still looking deep into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi read the words from his lips, and nodded slowly. Sakuma gave him a small smile, before turning his head into the direction he was walking towards again.

-

After a few more classes, came the lunch period. Eiri looked for Shindou with his eyes in the classroom. The pink-haired boy had somehow managed to slip away from him every recess and Eiri hadn't had the chance to talk to him. He knew Shindou was angry at him, but how was he supposed to apologise when the smaller boy kept avoiding him?!

Finally he gave up finding the boy himself, and went to ask for advice from the pinkette's buddy, Hiro, who was at the moment being surrounded by girls offering him the lunches they had prepared. Eiri could tell that unlike Shindou, Hiro loved all the attention he was getting, and embraced it. He hated to interrupt him at this moment, but he really needed to know.

"Excuse me, Hiro-san…" The red-head looked up. "Do you know where I can find Shindou-san? He doesn't seem to be around here…"

"Shuichi? No idea." Hiro shrugged. "He sometimes disappears during the lunch period. I suppose he needs a little time alone those days. Don't worry though, he'll be back."

Damn it!

-

Shuichi waited for his companion behind the bushes and trees in the schoolyard, slowly eating his lunch. No one ever came here because there was a rumour at school that the bushes contained a lot of bugs and nettles, which both caused a very embarrassing itchiness, and so everyone wanted to avoid the place. In all honesty, nothing could be further from the truth. The school gardener always made sure the bushes were clean of the nettles and bugs.

Oh well, more for him, he thought to himself. He could always be safe to assume he could come here and no one would come looking for him. Other than singing, this was his safe place, where he felt completely free.

Shuichi breathed in the fresh scent of grass and the late summer's air in relaxation, before hearing the steps in the grass. He wasn't worried by them. Only one person besides him ever thought of coming here, and he was just the person who Shuichi was waiting for.

After a moment, the pink-haired boy found himself staring at a pair of legs covered by the school uniform pants. He looked up into the piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, Shuichi." A deep voice spoke.

Shuichi smiled. "Hi, Ryuichi-Senpai."

Ryuichi sat down next to him, setting his backpack next to himself, his lunch box in his hands. Neither one of them said anything as he opened the box and slowly began eating. But that was the way Shuichi liked it. Around Ryuichi it always felt like he didn't need to say anything, the older boy seemed to understand either way.

As if to confirm that, Ryuichi soon pulled his backpack closer, and began digging through it. He seemed to find the thing he was looking for after a moment, and took it out. It was a stuffed light pink bunny with big black button eyes and a deep red ribbon tied around its neck into a bow. It was Kumagoro, Ryuichi's lucky toy given to him by his already deceased mother, and a sight Shuichi had come rather familiar with over the past year.

"Come on Shuichi. Tell Kuma what is the matter!" Ryuichi spoke with a slightly-higher-than-normal tone of voice, moving the bunny in front of Shuichi's face, waving its hands. He had a small smile on his face, and it made Shuichi relax a little.

He pinkette sighed softly. "Uesugi heard me sing today."

"Eiri?" Ryuichi breathed, for a moment forgetting to use his higher voice. He knew very well how Shuichi felt about Tohma's little friend, who he sometimes saw at their band rehearsals, even if the younger boy himself didn't. It had probably made Shuichi feel really humiliated. Still, this could be good too. Yes, Ryuichi thought to himself, hiding a smirk. Because if there was anyone who could make Shuichi's voice last and shine, it was Eiri. "So, what happened?" he spoke in the Kumagoro-voice, moving the toy's hands again.

"I don't really know…we were just jamming in the music room, and after I finished the first song, the next thing I knew was him opening the door and standing in front of me."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that I have a good voice…and that my lyrics need a little work. But the song was _Glaring Dream_, our first official song…of course it needs a little work. My lyrics have improved since then."

"True, but it's also your special song because it's your first, right?" Shuichi nodded softly, a small blush on his face. "What happened next?"

"I…screamed at him and everyone else there and ran off – I think Hiro stopped them from following me. I went to the bathroom, and on my way out I ran into you and your fan club." He looked beyond Kumagoro and into Ryuichi's eyes. "I still don't understand how you deal with all that attention."

"You just need to learn to ignore the people. If you can't stop them from following you, you just have to convince yourself they aren't there." Ryuichi spoke with his normal voice, putting Kumagoro down. "But that's beside the point. I have to say, Shuichi that although I can understand why you're embarrassed, you screaming at Eiri was a bit extreme. Tactless, so to say." He put another piece of food into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"Wha-? Tactless?! He was _eavesdropping _on us, among with the half of the rest school!"

"But the fact he opened the door proves this was his first time doing so. He doesn't know you, so he didn't hesitate for a moment. Screaming at him for his lack of knowledge isn't very tactful. My best advice is to find him, and apologise. Explain to him why you yelled; tell him you don't like being eavesdropped on. That way you can avoid the unnecessary bad reputation." Ryuichi knew Shuichi well enough to know what excuse he was using this time when it came to denying his feelings for Eiri.

Shuichi looked deeply into his Senpai's eyes, searching for dishonesty, but found none of it. There was only warmth and care, and…worry? Or was that hope? Shuichi couldn't tell. He was rather good at reading people's emotions from their eyes, but Ryuichi was different. It was so hard seeing what was going on in his mind. Instead he always seemed to know what everyone else was thinking. Sometimes, it scared Shuichi a little. He was so used to pretending, it scared him to know that someone could see right through his pretences.

Still, what did he have to lose, taking Ryuichi's advice? He could save his reputation, and he would get to talk to Uesugi…not that the thought of that made his heart beat faster with excitement or anything.

"Alright, I will." Shuichi finally said.

Ryuichi smiled at him. "By the way, are you coming to our concert on Sunday?"

"Sorry, can't. I wasn't able to get a ticket. They were sold out already when I arrived at the booth. You guys sure are getting popular…"

"Heh, I guess so. But I could easily get you a spare ticket. You know – if you want to come…"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd love to be there, but since I didn't get a ticket, we agreed to have a band rehearsal then. So I'm busy. Sorry." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. It was true that they had agreed about the rehearsal, but he knew if he could've had a chance to go to the concert, Hiro and Suguru would've easily let him. But he didn't want to get a ticket from his friend. He was friends with Ryuichi because he liked him as a person, not for his fame, money and connections, and he didn't want his senior to ever think otherwise.

Shuichi then stood up as he was now finished with his lunch. "I've got to go now. Thanks for the advice, Ryuichi-Senpai!" With that, he rushed off to find Uesugi.

Ryuichi smiled almost sadly, looking Shuichi go. 'I hope Eiri will make you happy, dear Shu-chan.'

-

Shuichi found Eiri rather easily, from their homeroom class. He asked him to come outside to the corridor, saying it was because he wanted to speak about something with him. Eiri came, and there he was now, standing right in front of Shuichi. The pink-haired boy didn't think they had ever been this close to one another, and just the thought of that made his cheeks grow hotter and heart beat faster. And he still felt a bit embarrassed by the LOOK Hiro had just given him when he'd asked Uesugi to come outside.

"Um…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, Uesugi-san. I just…I hate it when people eavesdrop on me I guess. I wasn't prepared for it, and it made me feel a little embarrassed. So…I'm really sorry." Shuichi was rather surprised himself that everything he said was the truth. There was no single lie in his words, something very unusual for him when he wasn't speaking to his friends or family. Everyone else lied to him, so he lied back. But being close like this to Uesugi made him want to speak the truth, and only the truth. He even found himself actually really being sorry for yelling at him, too.

Uesugi blinked at him a few times. Then, he smiled softly. Shuichi's heartbeat increased even more at this beautiful sight. "It's alright. I guess anyone would've done the same thing. But you guys _were_ rather loud, so did you honestly think no one would find out after all this time?"

Shuichi chuckled to himself rather miserably. "I guess not, but I suppose I just hoped that." He paused. "You really liked my voice?"

"Oh, yes I did! Your voice's really powerful! Like Ayaka put it, your singing voice isn't even really a voice, it's just a sound."

"Ayaka? You mean your g-girlfriend?" Man it stung to say that.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Ayaka isn't my girlfriend."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "She's not? But you two seem so close…"

Eiri laughed. "I know it's usually the first impression people have about us, but it really isn't like that. We're just childhood friends. She's like a younger sister to me, and I really can't see her being anything more."

Oh. He supposed they were a lot like him and Hiro, then. He couldn't deny that there were a lot of rumours running around about them too. But he shouldn't feel _this_ happy about the new knowledge.

Then Uesugi grinned. "But you better get used into people listening to you, by eavesdropping or otherwise. How else are you going to do concerts?"

Shuichi smiled sadly. "I won't be doing concerts."

"What? But you can hardly become a musician if you won't do concerts. Your fans would expect you to."

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm not going to become a musician. After High School, it'll be over. Hiro and Suguru will probably go and become professionals, but I won't. I'll go to college and start a steady life."

"B-but…" Eiri began, clearly startled. "That's terrible! How can you not share your beautiful voice with other people? That's selfish!"

"Well sorry!" Shuichi yelled. "But what is selfish too is that I wouldn't save the lives of maybe hundreds of people if I won't become a doctor or a psychiatrist! You can't eat a dream, you know, but reality will bring food to the table! And why do you care so much anyway?!"

"You should have more faith in yourself, Shindou! You don't know if you could make it unless you try!"

"I'm asking you again: Why do you care so much!?"

Now both of them were so into their argument that neither one was really paying attention to their surroundings. Nor to the fact that a lot of the other students had heard them yelling inside the classrooms, and had begun gathering around them to listen.

"You should embrace your voice, not hide it! I don't hide my writings, you know!"

"Not everyone can be like you! I'm not going to become a musician, and that's that!"

"What the hell are you running away from, Shindou!? With that voice and talent, I'm sure you could make it! So why…?"

"T-that…" Shuichi's face was deep red from anger and yelling. "That is none of your business, Uesugi!" And that was the last thing he said before huffing and running off, past the other students, still not even really paying attention they had even been there.

Before Eiri even had a chance to realise Shuichi had left, all the other students who had been listening to their argument surrounded him.

"Man, that was some fight there, Uesugi!"

"I can't believe Shindou is capable of yelling like that! He's usually so quiet and polite!"

"But maybe it's good someone finally breaks it down to him, right? I mean, I've always thought he should continue with music."

"Who hasn't? I'd buy copies of all of his CDs if he went into the music business! No, make that _three_ copies!"

"Alright everyone, give him a little break!" Eiri heard a familiar voice and turned to see Hiro standing behind him. He saw the red-head coming closer. "Can I have a word with you?" Hiro whispered into his ear.

"Sure." Eiri replied, trying to ignore Hiro's breath tickling his ear. His ears were extremely sensitive, and he hated when someone whispered to them.

And so it was that somehow Hiro managed to pull Eiri away from the mob of their fellow students, and led him to the music room which was thankfully empty.

"Man, I really don't think I've ever seen Shuichi so mad." Hiro grinned, as he pulled the door shut. "He is temperamental, sure, but he usually doesn't let it show."

"Why is he so defiant anyway? He'd make a great singer, if he'd just take the chance." Eiri questioned, sounding slightly frustrated.

Hiro nodded, a sad look in his eyes. "I know. When Shuichi and I were young, music was all we ever thought about. We always dreamt of making it big. I am going to go into the music business after High School, but like Shuichi told you, he isn't. I know he still really wants to become a singer, and giving up that dream was the hardest decision of his life, but…he just doesn't have faith in himself. His faith is endless when it's someone else, but he just doesn't trust himself."

Eiri felt cold shivers run down his spine suddenly. "Do you…do you know why? I mean, you seem like you know Shindou pretty well…"

Hiro merely shook his head. "It's not my story to tell."

-

Later that day, after the school hours had ended, Eiri took a route different from his usual one away from school. He wasn't going straight home today. He knew at the moment he needed help and advice in how to get through Shindou – who he hadn't managed to catch for the rest of the day – and there was a specific place he had to go for it.

It didn't take a long time for the blonde to reach his destination, which was a really high, big and expensive-looking apartment building with large windows and many balconies. This was where his sister Mika and her fiancé Tohma lived together.

Due to his father not being home very often because of his job, Eiri didn't always have someone older to talk to at home. Especially not someone older and _male_. Those times, when he needed someone to listen to him, or ask advice from, he usually went over to Tohma. This was definitely one of those cases. It always felt good talking to the older man about his troubles, since Tohma was four years his senior, and never judged or teased him about even his most insignificant problems, like Ayaka sometimes did.

Eiri walked to the front door, and rang the call button next to the name tag that said "Seguchi/Uesugi".

"_Yes?"_ came the light, almost feminine voice of Tohma's.

"Hi, Tohma-san, it's Eiri. Can I come up? I need to talk to you about something."

"_Ah, Eiri-kun! Sure, come on in!"_

Eiri heard the 'beep' sound that told the front door was now unlocked, and pulled it open. He took the elevator to the seventeenth floor, where Tohma was already waiting for him at his and Mika's apartment's door.

Even though Tohma was already in his twenties, for all the world he looked like a first year High School student. He had short light blonde hair with thick bangs, among with wide, gentle and ocean-green eyes. He has a boyish – well, almost girlish – charm in him, with his round and pale face, thin frame and gentle smile.

"Welcome, Eiri-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it? My, you sure have grown since I last saw you. Growth spurt?" Tohma teased lightly as he ruffled Eiri's darker blonde hair.

"Tohma-san!" Eiri stated in embarrassment, trying to remove Tohma's hand from the top of his head. But he had to admit that Tohma had a point, though. Last time he'd seen the older man, just before the summer holidays, he had reached his nose in height. Now their eyes were on the same level. Eiri knew he was probably going to be rather tall when he was fully grown up – both his parents had been tall when they had been young.

"Well, come on in." Tohma interrupted Eiri's thoughts, and stepped inside his apartment. Eiri followed him.

"Is Aneki here?" Eiri asked as he began taking off his shoes.

"I'm sorry to say that she isn't. I'm afraid Mika is still at the college."

"That's good, actually. I'm not sure I want her to listen to this conversation."

Tohma smiled a bit wider. "Alright then. Now, let us have some tea and cookies, and then you can tell me what's bothering you."

-

"Shindou? I've heard of him." Tohma stated as he searched for the cookies from the kitchen cupboards.

"You have?" Eiri questioned, setting his now half-full tea cup on the table.

"Sure. He's friends with Ryuichi-san I believe." A pause. "Ah! Here they are!" The older man took a bag out of one of the cupboards, and walked back to the table. He sat down on the seat directly across from Eiri. "So, what is it that you need my advice about him in?"

"Well, um…did you know he's a talented singer?"

"Oh yes, Ryuichi-san has mentioned it to me. He's in a band also, is he not?"

"Yeah, but even though he's so talented, he doesn't want to continue with music after school. His friend told me that he has lost faith in himself…and his dreams, even though he still really does want to be a singer…"

"I see." The look on Tohma's face was tender. "Well, maybe you could try and encourage him to follow his dreams a bit more. His friends have probably tried it, but because they haven't wanted to upset him, they haven't tried hard enough. Perhaps since you're an outsider to this situation, you could make a little more progress."

Eiri's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You think so?"

"I do. Tough I must ask you, why are you willing to do this for him? I mean, as far as I know, this was the first time you met him formally, am I right?"

Eiri blushed, in both embarrassment and frustration. "I don't know myself. He – Shindou – asked me the same thing. But I just want to make his voice last for some reason. He has so much passion inside him, but so much of it seems to be hidden. I just want to help him unlock it, I guess…"

Tohma smiled. "I think you might be a little in love with him, Eiri."

Now Eiri's face resembled a tomato. "I-in love?! What are you talking about?! He's a guy-!"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Eiri-kun." Tohma said with a hint of laughter in his voice. The younger blonde's reaction told it all. "There is nothing wrong with that. In fact…" he took something from his pockets. Two pieces of paper. "Take these. They are tickets for our concert on Sunday. According to Ryuichi-san, Shindou-san is a fan of ours. Ask him come with you there when you feel like it. That way, you could beat two birds with one stone – get him into the music and take him out at the same time."

Still blushing, and with slightly shaky fingers, Eiri accepted the tickets. Was it really possible to be in love with someone who you had just met? He didn't even really know anything about Shindou. But his voice was just so enchanting…like a bird's song. It was like gravity that had pulled Eiri inside its black hole, and now he couldn't get out anymore.

'It doesn't matter, does it? Labels aren't important! There is plenty of time to get to know him later!' With that thought, he smiled brightly.

Tohma smiled too, at Eiri's dreamy expression. This was really very good. He knew very well that this was something Ryuichi had wanted to happen for a long time, and a happy Ryuichi usually resulted an efficient Ryuichi, which was always good for Nittle Grasper. And he knew Shuichi Shindou was a nice boy who would make Eiri happy, at least as soon as he stopped being so stubborn and admitted himself what he felt for the younger blonde. And maybe, if Eiri succeeded making Shindou pursue his dreams more, he would have a new little singer with as much talent as Ryuichi, who he could sign for his parents' company. All in all, it was a win-win situation.

"Alright, I'm going to do it! I will make Shindou reach for his dreams!" Eiri stated with determination in his voice and eyes, as he shot up from his chair.

Tohma's smile grew. Yup, all in all, this was a win-win situation.

* * *

Shuichi's relationships with his friends:

**Hiro:** I try and make Shu's feelings towards Hiro kind of the same I feel about my best friend, and the way I believe my Dad feels about my godfather (his best friend for over 30 years). They have a friendship and knowledge about each other that is so deep they can practically hear each other's thoughts. They don't even have to have that much in common – they still always find something to talk about, and when they are together there is never a dull moment. Out of all his friends, I believe Shuichi is the most comfortable with Hiro, and he knows he can tell him anything.

**Suguru: **As explained in the first chapter, Shuichi's relationship with Suguru is based on things they have in common – not that there is anything wrong with it. They talk about academics and music together, and I think Shuichi also advises Suguru about his relationship with Hiro. Shuichi trusts Suguru, but he probably feels he shouldn't be burdened with Shuichi's problems, as the green-haired boy has enough of them on his own. Shuichi feels the urge to protect him in a way, because he's the youngest, I think.

**Ryuichi:** Ryu is the big brother figure, Shuichi's mentor and idol. He's usually the one he goes to find advice from. Shuichi is a bit scared of him though, because he feels a bit intimidated being near him – he doesn't feel he's worthy of Ryu's presence. They are secret friends, because Shuichi doesn't want even more people following him around, asking him about Ryuichi. I'm not sure if even Shuichi's other friends know. Hiro might suspect it, though, but doesn't question because he trusts Shuichi to tell him when he's ready.

Well, now we have Tohma and Ryuichi in this story, and the little romance between our two lovebirds is starting to bloom ^^. Ryu actually will play a rather big role later. He holds a lot of secrets regarding Shuichi and I can't wait to be able to write all that -^^-.

Sorry luu-chan…I know you don't like Ryuichi…but he's his adult form in this story, so I hope he won't be quite as bad for you ^^;. And I need him to move the plot along.

Aneki: Older sister

* * *


End file.
